Users often interact with mobile devices, such as a mobile phone or tablet computer, while viewing media content on a media playback device, such as a television or desktop computer. For example, users may check e-mail, view web pages, etc. on their mobile device while the media content is being presented on the media playback device. However, a provider of the media content may want to maintain the user's attention on the media content being presented.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for providing media guidance.